Solo Amigos
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Sufrí por dedicar una canción y no ser correspondida y justo con otra canción abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de la realidad que tenía.


****DISCLAIMER: Todos los maravillosos personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía****

**SOLO AMIGOS**

_**BELLA POV**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años y en este momento estoy en una pequeña crisis, porque simplemente no sé cómo decirle a mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorada de él desde que lo conozco.

_FLASHBACK (_Hace aproximadamente hace 5 años_) (Edad 12 años)_

Me mude a Forks con mis padres, gracias al traslado de papá ya que se convirtió en el jefe de policía, gracias a la profesión de mi padre a mi mamá y a mí nos ha tocado vivir en muchas ciudades y como hemos visto la mayoría del tiempo no podíamos hacer amistades por el poco tiempo de estadía en cada lugar.

Pero la mejor noticia fue cuando me dijeron que me quedaría un muy buen rato en Forks, la noticia fue perfecta para mí ya que por fin tendría amigos lo único era el clima definitivamente yo y el clima no íbamos de la mano, el primer día que llegue me sentía perdida pero muy feliz, nuestra casa era grande, podía tener mi cuarto propio Y lo podría decorar como quisiera, tenía un enorme jardín.

Una semana después de que llegamos estaba caminando por mi jardín pensando en mis cosas cuando de repente un ruido extraño venia del árbol que estaba entre mi casa y la del vecino, fui caminando hacia el ruido y cuando llegue me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, un niño en una de las ramas más altas tratando de conseguir algo que por su estatura no alcanzaba.

-Hola! Para el que esta subido allí arriba- grite lo más alto que pude.

-Eh , que?, quien?-hablo puras palabras que no entendí y de repente lo único que vi algo aterrizó encima mío.

-Discúlpame es que me asustaste que pena te aplaste- que linda vos tenia y lo más raro fue que me cogió de la cintura y después de eso ya no sentí el piso, me cargo hasta la banca de mi jardín.

-Creo que ya estas mejor, te duele algo?

-No, pero gracias tu estas bien?

-Sí , mi nombre es Edward Cullen y según puedo ver soy tu vecino- es la primera vez en mi vida que veía unos ojos tan lindos, ese verde esmeralda es simplemente perfecto.

-Oh disculpa, me distraje un momento me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Qué lindo nombre pero, creo que te queda mejor Bella, y creo que seremos grandes amigos.

_(_Hace aproximadamente hace 3 años_)(Edad 15 años)_

Hoy era mi cumpleaños exactamente uno de lo que consideraba mi mamá y mi mejor amigas, los quince años, para ellas tenía que ser especial, así que hoy a las 8pm empezaba mi fiesta, estaba muy nerviosa ya que tenía que usar tacones y un vestido, todo fue planeado por mi mamá, y mi amiga Alice, le encanta diseñar y fue gracias a ella que estaba usando un vestido color rosa con detalles en pedrería, simplemente hermoso.

Ya era la hora de mi entrada, estaba nerviosa pero todo se tranquilizó cuando empecé a bailar el vals con mi papá, pero lo que me sorprendió fue cuando vi a Edward tomando la posición de mi padre.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, mi Bells- después del día que conocí a Edward todo el mundo empezó a llamarme Bella y ya hasta me gustaba y mucho.

-Gracias Eddy.

-Estas hermosa toda una princesa- me hizo sonrojar es que él era tan especial no se qué haría si no lo tuviera en mi vida.

Desde ese día, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Edward era más que una amistad.

He vivido tantas cosas desde que llague a Forks y no solo he conocido a Edward , mis papas Charlie y Renne se hicieron muy amigos de Esme y Carlisle y sin mencionar a Emmet mi osito que es el mayor de los Cullen y Alice la melliza de mi mejor amigo.

_FINFLASHBACK_

_EN LA CAFETERIA_

_-_Chicas que hago ya estoy cansada de ver a Edward con zorras como Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, no sé cómo puede salir con mujeres como ellas es que si simplemente me …..

-Bella por amor a Dios amiga, ya deja de decir tantas cosas y decídete, dile la verdad-dijo Rose mi otra mejor amiga, la cual la conocimos hace 2 años, Rose y Jasper Hale se mudaron al frente y cautivaron a Emmet y Alice y desde hace 1 año y medio son novios.

-Si Belly-Bells cuanto llevas con este sentimiento que tal te corresponda?-Alice siempre ilusionándome.

-Es que siempre es el mismo problema, me da miedo porque siento y estoy casi segura que él no me corresponde y no quiero dañar esta linda amistad y aparte d eso cuando estoy junto a él no puedo formular una frase coherente.

-Belly tengo una idea, ya sé para qué vas a utilizar las clases de guitarra por las que peleaste, pues simplemente escríbele una canción y le dices todo lo que en simples palabras no puedes.

-Estas bien tienen razón ya es hora de que le diga la verdad, pero por favor estén conmigo, que me da miedo sufrir sola.

-Obvio tontita si eres nuestra hermanita.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

_-_Hola Bells como estuvo tu fin de semana, me extrañaste?- otra vez ese sonrojo y siempre por la misma persona.

-Obvio que si Eddy, pero todo es tu culpa me dejaste solita un fin de semana completo, ni siquiera un mensaje me mandaste.

-Bells en ese caso tu respuesta sería "yo también te extrañe mucho", yo respondería "yo muchísimo más", además me hubiera encantado que fueras conmigo el paisaje fue precioso y aparte ganamos el partido!.

-Eddy felicitaciones yo sabía te lo dije!- en ese momento lo abrace como nunca porque ya estaba decidida le diría todo y justo hoy por la tarde.

-Bueno Bells que tal si entramos a clases-

-Si claro vamos… pero antes te quería preguntar si nos podríamos ver esta tarde después de clases en el parque?

-Claro que si mi Bells nos vemos a las 5pm- y se fue y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mis amigas me estaban esperando en mi casa para arreglarme, me colocaron una ligera capa de maquillaje, y un hermoso vestido rojo, no tan formal, pero me quedaba perfecto, estaba lista así que cogí mi guitarra y me fui al parque.

-Hola Bells-apenas escuche su vos mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte de lo normal.

-Ho Hola Edward- que vos tan patética

-Bells esta hermosa-

-Grr Gracias- ya Bella seria como pretendes cantar con la vos así de nerviosa.

-Quieres caminar o algo?

-No, primero quiero que escuches algo que compuse

-Bells que hermoso compusiste algo dale te escucho-

-Pero antes de empezar quiero que le pongas mucho cuidado a la letra por favor.

-Si obvio soy todo oídos.

ESCAPARÉ

Cada vez te siento más cerca

de vos me enamoro y lo guardo en mi piel

siento como un escalofrió

yo quiero acercarme pero vos no me ves

Voy perdida y ya no se qué hacer

sé que tengo que actuar

Pero me vence la timidez

tu amor no me cabe en el cuerpo

tengo que animarme esta vez

Escapare contigo para siempre

te cuidare y te enseñare a quererme

y tu corazoncito junto al mío

unidos en la misma dirección

Escapare contigo por el mundo

al fin inseparablemente juntos

seremos como el mar y las estrellas

unidos en un solo corazón.

-Edward yo bueno… espero que te…- ni siquiera sabía cómo preguntarle si le había gustado o había entendido el mensaje.

-Bella yo no sé qué decirte…. yo no siento lo mismo por ti…

-Edward sabes deja así ya no importa…

-Bella pero…

-Edward solo tengo una pregunta, nuestra amistad sigue siendo igual cierto?

Lo último que vi fue a un Edward mirándome con lastima y saliendo del parque. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero ya había oscurecido totalmente, y yo seguía sentada en ese misma banca con la mirada fija en la nada, todos mis pensamientos iban dirigidos a mi mejor amigo a lo que acaba de destruir, esos años tan hermosos que viví con él. De repente la realidad me golpeo escuché un sonido en mi bolso y me di cuenta que era mi celular, lo cogí y vi que tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, Alice y Rosalie.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi mamá y le dije que no sé preocupara por mi y se si llamaban Rose o Ali les dijera que ya iba en camino.

Después de colgar me pare y cogí mi guitarra y me fui lentamente haber si el dolor se me podía pasar.

**ALICE POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa con Rose esperando noticias, estábamos súper nerviosas ya que eran las 7pm, hace dos horas mi hermanito y Bella se debieron haber encontrado, estábamos rogando para que todo haya salido bien hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

De repente vimos a un Edward devastado con una cara de momia entrando a la casa, volteo la mirada y nos vio a mí y a Rose, no dijo nada solo se fue muy rápido como si tuviera vergüenza de que lo viéramos.

-Ali esto no me suena nada bien, mira cómo llegó tu hermano- dijo Rose con cara de preocupación.

-Tú crees que?- deje la grase inconclusa porque vi que Rose tenía la mirada que me dice que sí, estamos pensando en lo mismo.

-Espera llamo a Bella- me dijo y ya tenía el celular en el oído.

-Buzón, prueba tú

-No nada, lo mismo.

-Rose que hacemos ya hemos llamado cada una como diez veces.

-Vamos a la casa de Bella, a ver si ya llego.

Cruzamos el patio y llegamos por la puerta trasera y vimos a Renne cocinando con la cara un poco de rastro de lágrimas pero se notaba que ya estaba mejor. Así que decidimos preguntar.

-Hola Renne-

-Hola niñas, pero no se queden ahí pasen que comienza hacer frío.

-Gracias Renne- dijo Rose aun con cara de preocupación

-Bueno niñas díganme que hacen acá ,no es que no me agrade su compañía, pero es raro verlas aquí a esta hora.

-Renne donde está Bella?- Okey eso fue muy directo, creería que Rose no aguanto la presión.

-Chicas yo estaba igual buscándola y me llamo hace poco y me dijo que estaba caminando que necesitaba estar un momento a sola, pero chicas en serio creo que necesita ayuda pueden ir a buscarla por favor?

-Claro Renne, vamos Rose.

-Espera, Renne tienes una sombrilla- dijo Rose mirando el cielo que justo hoy estaba oscuro.

-Si miren cojan aquí hay dos, tengan cuidado mis niñas.

-Tranquila Renne vamos a estar bien.

Apenas salimos de la casa empezó a llover, rápido fuimos al parque, pero al llegar no la veíamos por ningún lado.

-Sera que ya se fue Ali?

-Ven sigamos mirando, está cayendo una tormenta, tiene que estar bien.

ROSE POV

-Llevamos más de 20 minutos Ali que hacemos?

-No se Rose siento que todo es nuestra culpa si le pasa algo yo…

-Ali mira- De repente mire a los lejos y ahí estaba Bella saliendo del parque empapada con su guitarra, y con la cara destrozada, llorando y mucho.

Ali y yo corrimos hasta alcanzarla, Bells estaba tan distraída que solo se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí justo cuando la abrazamos.

-Bells ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Ali después de haber llegado a la casa y hacer que se tomara una ducha y tomara un delicioso chocolate caliente , y ya por lo menos ya había dejado de llorar pero su mirada seguía triste y distante.

-Chicas gracias por todo, y si ya estoy mucho mejor, perdón por preocuparlas lo que paso es que…- y otra vez empezó a llorar.

-Bells tranquila amiga, Edward es un completo idiota, no te preocupes si- dije

-Lamento por mi hermano pero Rose tiene razón Bells hay más hombres en este mundo o podemos hacerle caer en cuenta su error.

-Qué?- que le pasa está loca o qué

-Ali que dice tu hermano ni siquiera me ama, ya no voy a hacer nada me rindo no quiero lastimarme más.

-Yo sé Bells te acuerdas de esa canción que hiciste hace rato y la cantamos las tres, cántasela, al menos para que quede en su conciencia que tuvo una oportunidad y la desperdicio.

-Ali por favor tu no aprendes mira lo que acaba de pasar- es que no veía como estaba Bella.

-Shh Rose, Tu dime Bells cantarías la última canción el sábado en el concurso de talentos y vemos que pasa, y sería la última vez que verías a Edward como el amor de tu vida.

-No sé… Alice

BELLA POV

Si definitivamente soy la mujer más ridícula de este mundo, estoy a punto de cometer la burrada mas grande, por favor me voy a humillar de la peor manera posible, ya ni siquiera soy capaz de verlo a los ojos , mucho menos después de la primera vez que nos cruzamos en el pasillo y me vio con lastima, acepte la propuesta de Ali, no por las razones que ella creía lo haría para demostrarle que la Bella que le confesó su amor ya no existe, que esa perdedora solo se estaba escondiendo de la verdadera razón de su rechazo, así que ahora le cantaría la canción para que entienda que si me va a ver con lastima mejor ni se me acerque y que estoy dispuesta a recuperar su amistad nada más.

Ahora con ustedes nuestra última participante, la alumna Isabella Swan, acompañada de sus amigas Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen, por favor un fuerte aplauso.

-Bueno esta canción se llama SOLO AMIGOS y la hice yo, espero que la disfruten- sabía que él estaba ahí así que respire profundamente y empecé a cantar.

BELLA: Entregué mi corazón  
>Escrito en una canción<br>Y me dijiste "no és el momento"  
>El sueño no se cumplió<br>Pero tampoco acabó  
>Dejemos que lo decida el tiempo<p>

BELLA Y ROSE: No quise decir adiós  
>Quise seguir junto a ti<br>Aunque no és fácil guardar silencio  
>Por eso no me alejé<br>A tu lado me quedé  
>Y ahora debo pagar el precio<p>

BELLA: De verte y no poder  
>Sentir tus labios<br>Y poder tocar tu piel

TODAS: Si solo somos amigos  
>Si acepto mi destino<br>Pues no puedo vivir sin ti  
>Voy a seguir a tu lado<br>Siempre iré con cuidado  
>Hasta que sientas algo por mi<p>

Seguiré en tu camino  
>Contigo<br>Y el tiempo dirá  
>Si seremos solo amigos<p>

BELLA Y ALICE: Tus ojos dicen que sí  
>Pero tus labios que no<br>No me pidas que lo entienda  
>Que estás muy bien cómo estás<br>Que luego me llamarás  
>La inspiración me cierra la puerta<p>

ALICE Y ROSE: Que entre canción y canción  
>Rompieron su corazón<br>Parece que el amor no és perfecto

Tú no te olvidas de mí  
>Yo no me olvido de ti<br>Cambiemos el final de este cuento

BELLA: De verte y no poder  
>Sentir tus labios<br>Y poder tocar tu piel

TODAS: Si solo somos amigos  
>Si acepto mi destino<br>Pues no puedo vivir sin ti  
>Voy a seguir a tu lado<br>Siempre iré con cuidado  
>Hasta que sientas algo por mi<p>

Seguiré en tu camino  
>Contigo<p>

ROSE Y ALICE: Y sólo el tiempo lo dirá  
>BELLA: De que voy a dormir por cien años<br>ROSE Y ALICE: Y sólo el tiempo lo dirá  
>BELLA: Para sentir tú besos al despertar<br>ROSE Y ALICE: Y sólo el tiempo lo dirá  
>BELLA: Cada noche estarás en mis sueños<br>ROSE y ALICE: Y sólo el tiempo lo dirá

TODAS: Si sólo somos amigos  
>Acepto mi destino<br>Pues no puedo vivir sin tí  
>Voy a seguir a tú lado<br>Siempre iré con cuidado  
>Hasta que sientas algo por mí x2<br>Seguiré en tú camino contigo  
>Y el tiempo dirá<br>Si seremos sólo amigos

Y esa fue la última vez que le canté algo a Edward, no hizo mucho cambio en nuestra relación, no se imagines que el salto hacia mí y me dijo:- soy un completo idiota, siempre te ame pero gracias a mis inseguridades no me había dado cuenta- definitivamente nada como eso sucedió, baje del escenario con la frente en alto y deje que todo fluyera, lo que si conseguí fue un gran trofeo por ser la ganadora del concurso. Sé que mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, no conseguí el amor de mi vida en ese entonces pero ahora me doy cuenta que no todo es como uno quiere, que la vida no es fácil y si a uno no lo quieren, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, no amargarse su existencia pensando en porque, que hice mal, y si cambio esto, que tiene ella que yo no; eso definitivamente no te solucionaría nada, y definitivamente fue mucho mejor tenerlo de mejor amigo que de conocido y obviamente era mucho mejor que nada, porque gracias a que somos solo amigos los dos fuimos eternamente felices.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Las canciones son de Teen Angels, esta historia la tenia hace mucho tiempo em mi PC, pero la encontré hoy y decidí subirla, espero que les guste!<strong>

**Dejen comments, criticas lo que quieran y díganme que tal les pareció.**

**Nos leemos**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


End file.
